


Siderios

by aletheialoki



Series: Ancient Demigods [2]
Category: Demigods and Magicians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/pseuds/aletheialoki
Summary: Una (leggera) rielaborazione di un testo scritto per il fuffachallenge. PoV di Siderios.Come sempre, la mia conoscenza storica dell'antica Grecia è nel migliore dei casi un peletto lacunosa. Please, be patient.
Series: Ancient Demigods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179908





	Siderios

Il martello si alza e si abbassa, colpendo il metallo rovente. È un suono ritmico, ripetuto, che lo aiuta a concentrarsi. Tutta la sua attenzione è rivolta sul pezzo di metallo che sta forgiando. Non è facile, per lui, restare concentrato su una sola cosa alla volta, ma si sta impegnando.  
Siderios poggia il martello da un lato e raccoglie la lama con le mani nude, senza timore di ustione. Suo padre può non averlo ancora riconosciuto, ma non gli occorre un riconoscimento ufficiale, per sapere di essere figlio di Efesto. Sa ciò che è.  
Studia la forma e la lunghezza della lama con occhio critico, poi la poggia nuovamente sull'incudine. Non è ancora pronta.  
Forse è per via del suono del martello, che non nota prima i passi. Li sente solo quando sono ormai all'ingresso della grotta, ed un alito di vento gli porta un lieve effluvio di menta alle narici. Lo stimolo è abbastanza inaspettato da farlo esitare.

«Sei tu Siderios?» La voce è femminile, ma con una nota inespressiva, quasi di indifferenza; tanto insolita che lo induce a voltarsi verso l'ingresso. Lì, illuminata dalla luce del sole, c'è una donna. La studia per qualche momento, diffidente: non sempre le cose sono ciò che appaiono. Ma quella, per quanto può capire, è davvero una donna, e non un qualche mostro di fattezze umanoidi.  
Sotto una clamide color del bosco porta un chitone verde chiaro, scandalosamente corto, che le copre appena le ginocchia. Già solo questo gli fa inarcare un sopracciglio, fino a che non nota i lunghi coltelli che porta alla cintola. _Un'Amazzone? O una cacciatrice di Artemide?_ , si chiede, incuriosito. Illuminata dal sole, la chioma che le ricade sulle spalle riluce come se fosse fatta di rame lucidato. Ha un fisico longilineo, allenato; ben lontano da ciò che la maggior parte degli elleni considera bello in una donna. Ma il volto è grazioso, ed il fisico armonioso nei movimenti, quando entra nella grotta, e Siderios si trova ad osservarlo qualche istante in più di quanto avrebbe desiderato.  
«Occasionalmente sono io, sì. Chi mi cerca?», chiede quindi, dopo un silenzio che, di sicuro, è durato un po' troppo.  
«Io sono Chrysanthe di Eleusi», risponde lei, che nel frattempo l'ha raggiunto. Ora che è più vicina può studiare il volto, tanto grazioso quanto indifferente. _Sembra irritata_ , si trova a pensare. Gli occhi sono verdi, di un tono intenso che gli ricorda le ombre boschive, mentre i capelli sono tenuti lontano dal viso da una rosa scarlatta, il cui stelo spinoso sembra non causarle danno. _Una figlia di Demetra, forse?_ , ragiona Siderios.  
«Il mio nome già lo conosci», le risponde quindi, poggiando il gomito contro la forgia con quella che spera essere disinvoltura, perché non si sente per nulla disinvolto. «Cosa posso fare per te, Chrysanthe di Eleusi?»  
«Ci manda Chirone-», comincia lei.  
«Ci?» Per un istante così rapido da rischiare di sfuggirgli, la donna sembra seriamente seccata.  
«Io ed i miei compagni», riprende, un po' secca, «siamo stati mandati qui da Chirone, per chiederti delle armi e delle armature che si adattino a noi.» Siderios si trova, suo malgrado, a corto di parole per qualche istante.  
«Chirone ha detto così? Seriamente?» Lei aggrotta la fronte, quasi impercettibilmente.  
«Sì. Chirone ha detto così», conferma.  
«Sei assolutamente sicura?», le chiede ancora, dubbioso. «Chirone, personalmente, ha detto con la sua voce di venirmi a cercare?» Gli risulta difficile da credere. Durante il suo addestramento, Chirone non è mai stato particolarmente felice di vederlo... no, un attimo: questo è ingiusto. Chirone non è mai stato crudele nei suoi confronti, o anche solo indifferente. Ma non ha mai amato molto la sua inventiva, e che fosse in qualche modo sollevato dalla sua partenza è stato, per Siderios, abbastanza evidente.   
«Sì» ripete Chrysanthe, il tono, se possibile, ancor più asciutto. «Chirone ci ha personalmente detto, con la sua voce, di venirti a cercare.»  
«Per delle armi», ripete ancora Siderios, allibito.  
«E delle armature. Sì.» Uno strano sentimento, misto di orgoglio e risentimento, si fa strada in lui. _Prima quasi mi caccia, e poi manda gente a chiedermi cose?_ «Accetti di aiutarci?», continua lei, quando lui non risponde. E Siderios, per un attimo, si lascia andare ad una ripicca.  
«E perché dovrei?», le ritorce, piantando gli occhi nei suoi. Lei, però, non abbassa lo sguardo. Una piacevole novità, deve ammetterlo. Per un attimo, negli occhi verdi balena una luce, come un lampo di comprensione.  
«Siamo tutti semidei, Siderios. Veniamo dallo stesso sangue.»   
«E dunque?»  
«Abbandoneresti il sangue del tuo sangue?» C'è qualche secondo di silenzio, ma è lui a capitolare. D'altronde, è lui quello che ha torto. Abbassa lo sguardo con un sospiro, passandosi una mano fra i corti capelli scuri.  
«Va bene», concede, «non posso darti torto. Scusa.» Lei sembra sorpresa, e batte le palpebre. Perfino le ciglia sono color della fiamma. «Di cos'avete bisogno?» Lei esita.  
«Se me lo permetti, vorrei chiamare qui i miei compagni.»  
«Dipende... quanti sono?» Lei accenna un sorriso, così tenue da sembrare immaginario.  
«Ti sembreranno mille.»

* * *

Se fosse il genere d'uomo che prova facilmente imbarazzo, forse sarebbe imbarazzato. Non si era reso conto di avere così tanto bisogno di avere persone attorno.  
Ha speso buona parte della giornata senza combinare nulla, la lama che stava lavorando abbandonata a raffreddarsi sull'incudine, solamente impegnato a parlare, parlare, parlare.

Eghydios è un figlio di Atena, e lo proclama tutto di lui: gli occhi d'argento, il modo serioso di parlare – eccetto quando si tocca qualche argomento che lo entusiasma, e allora il tono si anima – il bracciale che porta al polso, e che il suo occhio esperto ha riconosciuto come un oggetto magico. La civetta che vi è incisa non serve che a sottolineare l'ovvio.  
Helioron ha occhi verdi e attenti ed un volto gentile. È un arciere, e non è ancora riuscito a capire con certezza quale sia il suo divino progenitore, anche se si sente di escluderne qualcuno, come Ares, ad esempio. Decisamente non è un figlio di Ares. Il che è un bene. È un buon conversatore, e la sua voce è musicale all'orecchio.  
Ampelos è... Ampelos è una piccola sfera di energie, ecco cos'è. Occhi che sembrano frammenti di cielo, capelli neri e ricci ed un volto che probabilmente fa voltare la gente a guardarlo. Maneggia la sua lancia con la disinvoltura di chi non ha mai usato altro che quella, e dichiara che è un dono del suo nobile padre: ma quale dio sia suo padre, Siderios non lo sa, e non è sicuro di volerlo sapere. Aveva ragione Chrysanthe: da quando Ampelos è entrato nella grotta, gli sembra che siano mille.

Si trova a cercare la donna con lo sguardo. La trova seduta sull'imboccatura della grotta, a gambe incrociate, con la schiena rivolta verso di loro.  
«Chrysanthe non ama le chiacchiere», gli dice Eghydios, intuendo la direzione del suo sguardo, anche se forse non la reale ragione. «Non prendertene a male.»  
«Spero che non sia stata troppo brusca», s'intromette Ampelos, con un sorriso che gli illumina il volto. «Non so perché, ma immagino che sia arrivata qui e ti abbia malmenato!» L'idea che qualcuno lo possa malmenare, in particolare qualcuno dall'aspetto di Chrysanthe, gli strappa un sorriso.  
«Non sottovalutarla, Siderios», lo avvisa Helioron. «Chirone mi ha detto, se non erro, che durante il tuo addestramento hai avuto più familiarità con figlie di Demetra e di Afrodite, che con donne del calibro della nostra Chrysanthe.» C'è un sottinteso di familiarità, nelle sue parole, che lo lascia in dubbio sul loro rapporto.  
«Non è anche lei figlia di Demetra?», chiede invece, incuriosito.  
«Chirone pensa di no», risponde Eghydios, accigliandosi leggermente, «e in realtà non mi sento di contraddirlo.» Ampelos ride forte, battendosi una mano sul ginocchio.  
«Se Chrysanthe è figlia di Demetra, la dea doveva essere assai furiosa quando l'ha concepita!» Anche da quella distanza, può vedere le spalle della donna irrigidirsi: li sta ascoltando. «Se la vedessi combattere, capiresti!»  
«Sono solo tre anni che ho lasciato il campo», riprende Siderios, cambiando leggermente argomento. «Eppure, non mi ricordo i vostri volti.»  
«Oh, io ricordo il tuo», risponde Eghydios, con un mezzo sorriso. «I Figli di Efesto parlano ancora di te con grande nostalgia.» La notizia causa un senso di calore e appartenenza nel suo cuore. _Ma non importa_ , si ricorda da solo, spegnendo quella fiamma bruscamente, _non sono più lì_. «Penso che, semplicemente, tu non abbia mai fatto molto caso a noi», aggiunge, il tono tranquillo.  
«Oh.» Siderios sente il bisogno di grattarsi la nuca, e cerca di non farlo per non dare a vedere l'imbarazzo. Helioron ride sottovoce.  
«Non temere, Siderios... nessuna offesa. Non avevamo molto in comune.» Il che, ovviamente, è una cortese bugia. Come tutti i semidei, hanno qualcosa di molto grande in comune. Un'ascendenza speciale, un posto unico nel mondo, una responsabilità differente da quella altrui. Accetta comunque la menzogna di Helioron per quello che è: un modo gentile di metterlo a suo agio.  
«Tendo a perdermi fra i miei pensieri», ammette quindi, accigliandosi. «Nella mia mente prendono forma decine di idee, e diventa difficile badare al resto.»  
«Ah, comprendo benissimo», esclama Eghydios, sgranando gli occhi chiari. «Migliaia di idee, così tante che pretendono tutte attenzione!»  
«E quasi nessuna da seguire fino alla fine», scherza Helioron, con un sorriso intimo che fa incastrare all'improvviso una serie di frammenti di mosaico nella sua mente. _Oh! Sono una coppia!_ , realizza; ora si sente stupido, ad aver pensato che vi fosse qualcosa fra Helioron e Chrysanthe. _Grazie agli Dei l'ho tenuto per me... pensa che figura, se l'avessi detto ad alta voce!_  
Quando il sole comincia a calare, e gli stomaci a brontolare, Siderios rammenta di avere ben poco di adatto da offrire a degli ospiti. Fortunatamente sono loro a offrirgli una parte della cacciagione cacciata in mattinata, e il sollievo lo spinge a prendere il vino buono, parte di un pagamento ricevuto nell'ultimo paese dove ha aiutato.

Chrysanthe lascia il suo posto isolato, avvicinandosi a loro; tuttavia è Eghydios che si dispone a occuparsi del pasto, il che lo sorprende un po', anche se lei, seppur silenziosa, fa la sua parte assieme ad Helioron. Ogni volta che gli passa vicino viene colpito da un vago effluvio di menta, che sembra emanare da lei, senza ragionevole motivo; alla fine, vinto dalla curiosità, si volta verso Helioron.  
«Scusami», gli dice, con un fil di voce, «so di essere scortese, ma devo chiedere.» Helioron inarca un sopracciglio e lo guarda. «Quest'odore di menta-»  
«Oh!», esclama lui, divertito, nascondendo un sorriso con una mano quando Chrysanthe si volta a guardarlo. Scuote il capo, e lei torna a concentrarsi sulle spezie che le sta mostrando Eghydios. «Chrysanthe odora così. Sempre, in ogni momento», aggiunge, come se questo avesse perfettamente senso. «Non so come mai, però.»  
«Sempre?» Helioron annuisce. «È... inusuale», ammette, lanciando uno sguardo alla donna. Lei sta col capo chino, ascoltando qualche indicazione di Eghydios mentre preparano la cena.   
«Scoprirai, Siderios, che Chrysanthe è molto inusuale», gli risponde Helioron, con evidente affetto, «ma nessuno più di lei sa essere un alleato fedele e sincero.»  
«Parole forti, da pronunciare su di una donna», gli risponde sovrappensiero, studiando, quasi senza intenzione, la forma dei petali della rosa, e chiedendosi se potrebbe riprodurli nel ferro o nel bronzo.  
«Parole del genere la sminuiscono», risponde Helioron, d'improvviso così serio che i suoi pensieri s'interrompono bruscamente, e si volta a guardarlo. «Chrysanthe è tanto abile quanto molti semidei che conosco, e ha dato filo da torcere persino ad Eghydios.» Una breve pausa, poi l'accenno di un sorriso. «Alcune volte, almeno. Ma d'altro canto...»  
«...figli di Atena», conclude per lui Siderios, con un mezzo sospiro.  
«Già. È difficile coglierli di sorpresa due volte.»  
«Anche riuscirci una volta è un valido trofeo da sfoggiare, direi.» _Che strana donna_ , si trova a pensare, studiandone i movimenti misurati. Quando lei alza lo sguardo, incrociando il suo senza timore, timidezza o civetteria, si trova ad accennare un sorriso. _Strana, ma affascinante_ , ammette con sé stesso.

Un po' di tempo dopo, quando il cielo è ormai scuro e Selene già comincia a illuminare il percorso roccioso che porta alla grotta, e i ventri pieni invitano a rilassarsi, Siderios sospira e guarda i suoi ospiti.  
«Prima che vi offra il mio vino», e così dicendo avvicina l'anfora, che Ampelos accoglie con un entusiasmo tale da dargli qualche sospetto sul suo progenitore, «vorrei sapere: cosa vi serve da me?»  
«Chirone ci ha detto-», comincia Eghydios, ma Helioron lo interrompe.  
«Credo intendesse dire: nel dettaglio», gli fa notare, divertito. «Sono certo che Chrysanthe già ha spiegato il motivo della nostra visita.»  
«Oh.» Eghydios si schiarisce la voce. «Chiedo perdono. Mi occorre un'armatura. Pettorale, elmo e schinieri», elenca, prima di guardare i suoi compagni. «Lo stesso serve ad Ampelos. Helioron non necessita di schinieri.» Non parla di Chrysanthe, ma si limita a guardarla.  
«Mi occorre un pettorale leggero», spiega lei, con un pizzico di quello che gli sembra compiacimento. «Qualcosa di meno ingombrante di uno normale. Schinieri, anche. E qualcosa per pararmi le braccia.» _Oh! Qualcosa di diverso, per fortuna!_ Le richieste di Eghydios e dei suoi compagni sono così normali... sentire una richiesta diversa è molto più interessante, per lui. «E due coltelli», aggiunge Chrysanthe.  
«Niente elmo?»  
«Non vorrei che i miei nemici dimentichino il mio volto.» C'è qualche momento di silenzio, spezzato dal sommesso mormorio di Ampelos.  
«Wow, Chrysanthe. Paura.» Il fantasma di un sorriso le aleggia sulle labbra per qualche istante.  
«A me», riprende Eghydios, «serve anche un guanto con dei rinforzi in bronzo celeste sulle nocche e sulle dita, che non impedisca i movimenti della mano. Un guanto destro, per essere esatti.» Siderios si volta a guardarlo, perplesso dalla richiesta. _Gli serve cosa?_  
«E basta?» Il giovane annuisce. «Niente armi?» Lui scuote il capo. _Oh, beh. Come preferisce lui._ «E tu?», chiede ancora Siderios, guardando Helioron.  
«Beh», ammette lui, «se tu riuscissi a fare qualcosa per il mio arco, te ne sarei grato.»  
«Delle frecce, immagino.» Il giovane annuisce.  
«Sì, anche. Ma vorrei dei rinforzi metallici sull'arco, per poterlo usare in corpo a corpo, in caso di emergenza.» Una breve pausa. «Se è possibile, chiaramente.» Con la mente già lanciata in una serie di studi, Siderios annuisce distrattamente.  
«S-sì, penso... mh...» Per un po', ignora le chiacchiere che lo circondano. Sono un sottofondo di rumore familiare, gradevole in sé stesso, che non lo distrae, ma che lo mette di buonumore. Quanto ama questa fase di un progetto! Quando tutto è nella sua mente, e nessuna difficoltà reale può impedirgli di immaginare!  
«Ma questo vino?», chiede alla fine Ampelos, attirando la sua attenzione e mettendo fine, almeno per un po', alle sue elucubrazioni.   
Il vino, come sempre succede, scioglie le lingue. Eghydios sembra essere quello che regge di meno, e comincia ben presto a chiedergli se abbia idea di quanto sia preziosa la stoffa celeste, e quanto difficile sia procurarsela, e poi a parlare di teatro, e poi a parlare di politica... e poi, a farsi venire sonnolenza. Ampelos, che sospetta sempre più essere figlio di Dioniso, beve un intero bicchiere di vino non diluito, senza fare una piega, mentre Helioron sembra solo rilassato, e prende a cantare con voce sommessa e calda. Con sua sorpresa, Chrysanthe gli si unisce. Ha una buona voce, calda, e molto più espressiva di quando parla, e sembra abbiano già cantato assieme in passato, perché le loro voci si uniscono in modo armonioso. Cullato dal calore, dal vino e dalla canzone, finisce con l'addormentarsi.

* * *

La mattina dopo si sveglia, scomodo e indolenzito, poggiato con la schiena alla parete di roccia. Nel focolare rimangono solo le braci, e Siderios si tira in piedi, mugola quando sente le spalle tirare, e si avvia verso l'esterno, scavalcando i corpi addormentati di Ampelos, rannicchiato sul fianco, e di Eghydios ed Helioron, che giacciono vicini. Per qualche istante, guardandoli, sente una fitta di... non sa nemmeno lui come definirla davvero. Nostalgia, per qualcosa che non ha? Invidia? Forse un po' di entrambe, ammette, pensando al suo letto vuoto e freddo. Distoglie la mente da quel pensiero e procede all'esterno.  
Il mattino è splendente e pulito, senza una sola nuvola ad oscurare il cielo. Le ultime sfumature rosate dell'alba stanno svanendo, e Siderios si china sul ruscelletto che scorre di fianco alla grotta, lavandosi il volto con l'acqua gelida che scende dai monti. Quando si rialza, Chrysanthe è in piedi a pochi passi da lui.  
«Buongiorno, Siderios.» Lui sussulta, fermandosi ad un passo dal colpirla.  
«Per gli Dei, Chrysanthe!», esclama a mezza voce, guardandola ad occhi sgranati. «Stavo per colpirti, non spaventarmi!»  
«Per _provare_ a colpirmi», lo corregge lei con l'accenno di un sorriso, chinandosi a bere con la mano. Ha lasciato la clamide nella grotta, e le spalle chiare come latte sono esposte al sole del mattino. Non sa spiegare perché la cosa sembri così importante. «Spero che i miei compagni non siano stati troppo un disturbo, per te», aggiunge lei, rialzandosi. La differenza di statura fra loro è netta, eppure lei si atteggia in un modo, con tale orgoglio e fierezza, che gli sembra che siano alla stessa altezza.  
«No», risponde, prima ancora di riflettere su cosa sta dicendo. «Se devo essere onesto, mi mancava la compagnia.» La frase aleggia nell'aria come il suo disagio.  
«La solitudine ha lati positivi», risponde lei, incrociando il suo sguardo, sempre senza imbarazzo, «ma è pesante quando non è scelta, sì.» C'è l'implicazione di familiarità, in quelle parole, e Siderios si chiede cosa stia passando in quel capo coronato di fiori. Ha intrecciato i capelli sulla spalla, e vi stanno crescendo, a vista d'occhio, piccoli boccioli e germogli. Nulla che rammenti le spighe di Demetra, tuttavia.  
«Hai sofferto la solitudine, Chrysanthe?», si trova a chiedere, sottovoce. E forse lei gli risponderebbe, ma Eghydios la chiama dalla grotta, e con un cenno del capo, lei si allontana rapida e silenziosa com'è arrivata.

I giorni seguenti passano rapidi come il vento, impegnati come sono per lui. Il suono del metallo che si piega alla sua volontà è il sangue della sua vita. Può girarci attorno, se vuole, o cercare di evitare questa realtà, ma non può cambiarla. La forgia è la sua vita; che gli piaccia o meno, che lo accetti o meno.  
I suoi ospiti si sono allontanati, andando a passare qualche giorno – il tempo che gli servirà – al villaggio ai piedi del monte. La grotta è piccola per cinque persone. Solo Chrysanthe continua a visitarlo, ogni mattina, portando latte fresco, frutta e pane d'orzo in un cesto. Sembrava seccata, il primo giorno, con una sottile linea d'irritazione che le percorreva il volto; all'alba della sesta mattina, tuttavia, mentre le dita rosee di Eos ancora toccano l'orizzonte, la vede salire senza fatica lungo il sentiero, e gli sembra che sul suo viso vi sia l'accenno di un sorriso.  
È difficile distinguere le sue espressioni... non impossibile, no; ma complesso, perché sono molteplici, e il volto le manifesta con tale leggerezza che, ad un occhio disattento, potrebbe sembrare non siano nemmeno lì. Ma ci sono, e gli sembra a volte che siano migliaia: perché al suo occhio attento, sembra che il suo volto cambi espressione di continuo.

Già il primo giorno, Chrysanthe gli ha chiesto di attendere, per il suo equipaggiamento; che preferisce se ne occupi per ultimo, perché vorrebbe partecipare alla creazione. L'idea gli ha lasciato uno strano gusto in bocca, un misto di anticipazione ed inquietudine. Non ha mai condiviso il suo sforzo creativo con nessuno, e non è sicuro di cosa pensarne. Sembra strano, quasi troppo intimo.  
D'altro canto, è pur sempre una cosa nuova da provare, e pertanto, a modo proprio, entusiasmante. Ha accettato, ovviamente.  
«Buongiorno, Chrysanthe», la saluta, raccogliendo il cesto dalle sue mani. Non pesa nulla, ed è certo che non pesi nulla nemmeno per lei; è più un gesto di riconoscimento della sua cortesia che altro. «Ti ringrazio della colazione. Oggi pensavo...» Si trova, chissà perché, a esitare. «Pensavo di dedicarmi al tuo equipaggiamento», si forza a concludere. Non è l'ultimo, perché manca ancora quello per Ampelos, ma la curiosità ha avuto la meglio su di lui. Negli occhi verdi sembrano susseguirsi sfumature floreali per un istante.  
«Davvero? Di già?»  
«Sì.» Si infila in bocca un fico secco per non dire altro e rendersi ridicolo.  
«Bene, allora», mormora lei, pensosa. Prende dalla cinta un piccolo sacchetto di tela. «Pronta quando lo desideri, Siderios.» La formulazione della frase lo lascia muto per qualche istante. Poi scuote il capo, caccia i pensieri lascivi dalla mente, e si dedica alla sua ragione di vita.

Il calore della forgia non lo disturba, ma può vedere il sudore gocciolare sul volto di lei; i capelli, alla luce delle fiamme, mantengono un riflesso di metallo lustro, nonostante siano incollati al volto. Chrysanthe non si lamenta e non protesta, restando stoicamente in silenzio. Il pettorale che gli ha richiesto è poco ortodosso; poco più che una piastra di metallo lavorato a coprire il seno ed il cuore, mantenuta ferma da delle cinghie di cuoio. Ben poco protettiva, se si chiedesse a lui; ma per lo meno è qualcosa di diverso da ciò che lavora di solito. Gli schinieri sono stati cosa semplice, così come i bracciali protettivi che lei ha richiesto. “Decorali solo alla fine”, ha chiesto lei, e nonostante non ami le interferenze nel suo lavoro, Siderios non si è sentito di rifiutare.   
Così, con solo i coltelli rimasti da forgiare, si accinge a prendere gli attrezzi per adornare il suo lavoro, ma quando accenna a prenderli, lei lo ferma toccandogli il polso con le dita fresche. Il seme che tiene nella mano, lo poggia sul metallo ancora caldo del pettorale, e lui può guardarlo da vicino schiudersi e crescere, inerpicarsi sul metallo, aggrapparsi ad esso senza morire. _Lei non glielo permette_ , si trova a pensare, colpito.  
«Puoi tramutarlo in metallo, Siderios?», gli chiede lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal germoglio che si incurva con grazia, le piccole foglie a cuore che si dischiudono una dopo l'altra. Posso?, si chiede lui, inclinando il capo da un lato. Non ne sono sicuro. Chrysanthe afferra il suo polso con più forza, e gli sembra quasi di sentire il potere di lei pulsare sotto la pelle chiara, a ritmo col cuore. È quel ritmo a consigliarlo, quasi suggerendogli che in fondo, il metallo c'è, deve solo prendere la forma che loro desiderano. E non è certo di come funzioni, ma quando lei abbandona la stretta sul suo polso, la piccola pianticella è un perfetto rilievo sul metallo, foglia per foglia, ricciolo per ricciolo, più precisa di quanto qualsiasi scultura possa mai essere. Sul volto sudato di lei c'è uno sguardo di inequivocabile vittoria.  
«È straordinario. Come hai scoperto questo...» Non sa nemmeno come chiamarlo. Nello sguardo che lei gli rivolge, stavolta, c'è una traccia d'imbarazzo.  
«A dire il vero, non ero certa che si potesse fare», ammette. Siderios rimane qualche istante a guardarla, sorpreso, poi scoppia a ridere. _Non è tanto riflessiva quanto sembra._  
«E hai pensato di provare con le tue armi nuove?», le chiede, fra una risata e l'altra. Sugli zigomi di lei compare un vago rossore.  
«Sembrava una buona idea», si difende, in apparenza senza scomporsi. Siderios ride più forte. «Anche se forse, Eghydios non concorderebbe», ammette ancora lei, distogliendo lo sguardo. Siderios scuote il capo, ancora ridendo.  
«Sì, sospetto che non lo farebbe», le dice sorridendo, sentendo il buonumore riscaldargli il cuore. _Da quanto tempo non mi facevo una risata di cuore?_ , si chiede, con un pizzico di sorpresa. _Troppo_ , conclude, rivolgendosi di nuovo a lei.  
«Immagino che per i tuoi coltelli, tu abbia un'idea simile?» Lei accenna un sorriso, tornando a guardarlo in volto.  
«Ci avevo pensato, sì», confessa, passandosi i semi che teneva nel sacchetto da una mano all'altra, pensosamente. «Ma penso che... se lo desideri, inteso; penso che lascerò a te la lavorazione.» Il sorriso muta, si fa quasi di sfida. «Per vedere se sei davvero così bravo come ti vanti d'essere.»  
«Ah! Una sfida!»  
«Provami il tuo valore, fabbro», lo pungola lei, senza variare espressione, e Siderios sente il sorriso curvargli le labbra.  
«Stai a vedere», le risponde con orgoglio, prendendo in mano il martello.


End file.
